Human Centipede (Chapter 2)
by xwoman4ever
Summary: YES ITS HOLY
1. Chapter 1

**HOLLOW THERE IM BACK, with chapter 2 of course (Dinner)**

* * *

I just got out of the hospital and my new girlfriend (sean) wants to have sex. Like calm your whoremones gosh. Sean is a year younger meaning she just hit puberty. Right now I am at her dinner table with her parents. They are ugly as well. Except for her dad he was really really relay beautiful. "Thx" I said as Mr. McCocopuffs handed me he his virginity. "Youre welcome, Martin." Lucky for me tonight was family movie night. Sean told me we were going to watch the Human Centipede, and I was all Hell yeah porn!1!1 Sean has a very close family you could say. One minute into the movie and Mrs. McCockerSpaniel and Mr. McHammer got up to make Sean an older sister.

I couldn't keep my eyes off the movie. "Omg the guy who couldn't speak english was so hawt" I say out loud by accident. Sean says "Most def I hope I can have sex with him so he can rip my vag off and wear it as a hat!" She said, Dont you feel the same?! YEA-wait no I AM NOT GAY OMFG." You don't have to be gay to find a gay hot and want to bang his brans out." I JUST WANT TO GIVE HIM A COLONOSCOPHY WITH MY 5 DOLLAR FOOT LONG PENIS, gawd.

MARTIN CALM DOWN OMG. but it was too late. I took out my knife and cut off Seans Big ass titties. She enjoyed that, like they say ugly chicks be on that freaky shit.

It was already the last day of school and I was going to be a Sophomore for the 34th time. I walked outside holding my ugly as fuck girlfriend hand. Thats when I saw him. Valerie, he was standing on top of his fisher-price bicycle. He then proceeded to offer me a ride on his four wheeler I accepted. I forgot that sean was in my arms so I dropped him in a pit of acid by accident. Ooopissiieieies.

Valeries long short marigold hair flowing in the brease as I corresed his manly man boobs. I felt like Cinderella, we then went to the woods to do the dirty. He spelt of axe and vaginal spray. He touched my twinkie and told me I looked like Halle Berry. He took me home and then watched me as I sleeped. IT WAS JUST LIKE EDWERD AND BALLE. When I woke up he lefted. I put on my hot pink knee high underwear. And my Brony4life hat on and killed myself.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU CORN SQUIRTS ENJOYED CHAPTER 3 TO COME SOON !1!1!1!1!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLLOW THERE IM BACK, with chapter 2 of course (Dinner)**

* * *

I just got out of the hospital and my new girlfriend (sean) wants to have sex. Like calm your whoremones gosh. Sean is a year younger meaning she just hit puberty. Right now I am at her dinner table with her parents. They are ugly as well. Except for her dad he was really really relay beautiful. "Thx" I said as Mr. McCocopuffs handed me he his virginity. "Youre welcome, Martin." Lucky for me tonight was family movie night. Sean told me we were going to watch the Human Centipede, and I was all Hell yeah porn!1!1 Sean has a very close family you could say. One minute into the movie and Mrs. McCockerSpaniel and Mr. McHammer got up to make Sean an older sister.

I couldn't keep my eyes off the movie. "Omg the guy who couldn't speak english was so hawt" I say out loud by accident. Sean says "Most def I hope I can have sex with him so he can rip my vag off and wear it as a hat!" She said, Dont you feel the same?! YEA-wait no I AM NOT GAY OMFG." You don't have to be gay to find a gay hot and want to bang his brans out." I JUST WANT TO GIVE HIM A COLONOSCOPHY WITH MY 5 DOLLAR FOOT LONG PENIS, gawd.

MARTIN CALM DOWN OMG. but it was too late. I took out my knife and cut off Seans Big ass titties. She enjoyed that, like they say ugly chicks be on that freaky shit.

It was already the last day of school and I was going to be a Sophomore for the 34th time. I walked outside holding my ugly as fuck girlfriend hand. Thats when I saw him. Valerie, he was standing on top of his fisher-price bicycle. He then proceeded to offer me a ride on his four wheeler I accepted. I forgot that sean was in my arms so I dropped him in a pit of acid by accident. Ooopissiieieies.

Valeries long short marigold hair flowing in the brease as I corresed his manly man boobs. I felt like Cinderella, we then went to the woods to do the dirty. He spelt of axe and vaginal spray. He touched my twinkie and told me I looked like Halle Berry. He took me home and then watched me as I sleeped. IT WAS JUST LIKE EDWERD AND BALLE. When I woke up he lefted. I put on my hot pink knee high underwear. And my Brony4life hat on and killed myself.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU CORN SQUIRTS ENJOYED CHAPTER 3 TO COME SOON !1!1!1!1!**


End file.
